This is Not Our Destiny
by AdenxSonja
Summary: When Aden finds out that Sonja plans to marry James, it is the complete opposite of good news to him. How could she carelessly forget the promises they had made as children? Aden finds himself lost, sad, and angry, face to face with the girl he thought he loved. (One-Shot)


**I do not own any thing. **

**The characters in the story belong to Natsume and Marvelous Entertainment.**

**Rune Factory was created by Yoshifume Hoshimotou.**

**Hope y'all enjoy this short little drabble I put together! It was a bit tough for me to write something where Sonja is with anyone other than Aden. D: lol Just a heads up that this story does not have a very 'happy' ending, I wouldn't consider it a tear jerker, just maybe a tiny bit upsetting. ;o**

_"I wanna take you somewhere great, tonight!" Aden exclaimed, grabbing his friends small hand._

_ Sonja looked surprised but glad, as she smiled back, ready for any adventure he had planned out. _

_ "Where are we going?" Sonja laughed as Aden tugged on her tender hand, pulling her up the mountainside of Fenith Island._

_ "It's a surprise," Aden explained as he dashed up the hill, "You'll feel like you're in Outer Space though when we get there!"_

_ The two tiny children raced up the winding lane, stopping to catch their breath every couple of minutes. The golden sun slipped down the sky and out of view, blocked by the ocean blue. Sonja eyed the cluster of trees in front of her, it was a forest. Did Aden expect her to walk through the dark and scary forest at this hour? The sound of an owl cooing in the trees haunted the pair as they stood trembling before the forest._

_ "A-Aden..." Sonja stuttered, looking up at the canopy of trees, "I don't think it's a good idea to go through here at night...!"_

_ The boy just laughed, "Hah! No worries! If there are any monsters, I'll protect you. I'm going to become the island's Dragon Knight, remember?"_

_ The two youngsters continued into into the dark forest, hand in hand. The late night crickets sang all a choir, coming to a hush whenever the children passed. Sonja tightened her grip on her friends hand each time a twig snapped, or anytime something could be spotted on the distance. Through the quiet, there was a persistent feeling that followed them, the feeling that they were being watched._

_ "I don't like it here!" Sonja squealed glancing left and right, hesitantly._

_ The little boy chuckled to himself, as she latched herself onto his arm, "I'm not going to let anything hurt you," The boy reached for a large stick laying motionless on the ground, "because I am the Dragon Knight!"_

_ They trekked through the forest, Aden guiding the way with the stick. Sometimes Sonja wished she had as much confidence and bravery as him. It was a great feature to have, even though sometimes the boy could be quite reckless because of it._

_ At that exact moment, a short silhouette jumped from the darkened bushes. The two children jumped back, Sonja let a small yelp from her mouth in surprise. The figure stood for a while, before coming into view. A Wooly. _

_ "See?" Aden let go of Sonja's hand, and extended it to the small monster, "It's harmless, it's only a Wooly."_

_ Sonja breathed deeply in and out, she knew it would be okay. _

_ "Look!" She exclaimed, "There's the exit."_

_ The children stomped their way out of the woods immediately upon finding the right way. Somebody 'ought to tear that forest down, it was really just getting in the way of the Dragon Shrine, anyways._

_ "Okay, close your eyes!" Aden held his hand over the girls eyes, "Don't open them until I tell you to."_

_ "Where are we going?" Sonja wondered as the boy led her into a stone path._

_ "Trust me, Sonja."_

**_…_**

_ "Okay, ready?" The boy asked his friend._

_ Sonja nodded, ready to find out what the big surprise was. She smiled a bit as she felt him take her hands off of her eyes._

_ "Three, two, one..."_

_ The small girl gasped when she saw where he had taken her. The Dragon Shrine was so beautiful at night! Countless stars dotted the night sky, it really was just like Outer Space! _

_ "Wow..." She sighed walking over to the edge of the shrine._

_ "Well, do you like it?" Aden laughed, beaming from the inside out._

_ Her smile brightened as she peered off the edge, the wind in her hair, it was the perfect summer night, "I LOVE it!"_

_ The girl turned towards her friend and leaped directly into him, hugging him as tight as she could. The boy was started at first, but hugged her back immediately. _

_ "I knew you'd love it..." He whispered. _

_ The two didn't even bother to count the hours they spent there. They didn't care what their families thought of there absence. Nothing mattered. They sat on the very edge, enjoying every last moment of the trip. Neither ever wanted to leave. As their stay grew longer, the heavier their young eyelids grew._

_ "It's getting late, we should leave now," Aden yawned softly._

_ It brought tears to Sonja's small green eyes to hear that it was time to leave. She never wanted to leave. She never wanted to leave Aden._

_ "Aden..." Sonja sighed, turning towards the exit._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Thanks so much for taking me here..." She sighed._

_ The boy laughed, "We can go back any day we want!"_

_ The girl wrapped her arms around him once again, "Aden... Let's get married when were grown ups."_

_ Aden blushed as his eyes widened. She wanted to marry him!_

_ "Of course," Aden hugged his friend back, "Pinky promise."_

_ Two small pinky fingers interlocked at that moment, sealing their promise._

Lies. All lies. Aden glared bitterly down at the engagement ring he had bought. It made him sick to see it now. _It was the ring he had bought for Sonja_. He truly thought that Sonja meant it when she said that he wanted to marry him. They promised right? Well he knew now it was a lie.

The boy stared up at the shining moon. It was a cool summer night, similar to the one he and Sonja had shared nearly 13... Well... _Two hundred_ and thirteen years ago. He rested his body onto the giant plant golem's great surface. Ymir had always been where he resorted to calm down when he was angry. Tonight was different. No only was he angry, he was sad, shocked, and even a bit confused.

Aden couldn't tear the moment out of his brain. He still remembered reading the invitation top to bottom over and over again, not wanting to believe what it held. Alas, it was true. Sonja and James were getting married, and there was nothing he could do about it. Aden wouldn't accept it, and although he would never fully admit it, his heart was broken. Heck, it wasn't even just _broken_; one might say it was _shattered…_into _one million pieces._

The boy picked up a small stone from the golem, and hurled it into the ocean with all his might. He watched as if flew through the air, before landing with a plop into the ocean. Aden stood up to pick up the ring, a beautiful sapphire stone in the center. Gentle moonbeams glinted off its edges, making it appear almost magic. Aden knew now that it would take a whole lot more than just magic to get Sonja to remember their promise.

As thick headed as he was, he had still managed to remember that night because it was _special _to him, and yet bright and witty Sonja apparently did not remember these events. Maybe she didn't want to remember? Was he really that bad? He knew that she really did only see him as a 'brother', and not anything more. The boy lay face up, staring off into the stars wondering why. Why wasn't he Sonja's fiancé? What did Sonja see in James that he didn't have!? Anger pulsed through the boys head again, today was far worse than the day that those two had started going out.

_"Aden!" Sonja called for her friend from behind the boy, "I have great news!"_

_ The other happily turned around to see the beaming girl behind him, "What's up?" He noticed a light blush covered her nose._

_ "I finally told James that I love him!" She laughed and ran up to hug her friend._

_ The words cut through Aden like a cold blade, it sliced right through his own heart. What did she just say? The smile on his face disappeared as he unwillingly hugged the girl back._

_ "Turns out, he liked me too!" Sonja jumped up and down; Aden could tell she was happy._

_ "Congratulations," The crushed boy replied halfheartedly._

_ "Is something wrong...?" Sonja pulled back, giving him a quizzical stare._

_ Aden forced a smile, "Nope, nothing. That's great."_

_ "I'm glad you're happy," Sonja sighed with relief, "I don't want to make you upset!"_

_ Aden felt a piece of his soul crack at those words. Little did she know that he WAS dying inside. It hurt to see the woman he loved with a man other than himself. The boy wondered if he was being selfish, he should let his friend try on other men before finding the right one. _

_ "Don't worry," Aden told himself on his way back home, "It'll never work out between them."_

Wrong. Look where they were now. _They were to be married in less than a week. _Sonja had always been special to him, she was the girl who he played 'Knight' with as a child, she made him lunch everyday, and was there when he was lonely. Heck. The two shared a body for a while! And now look at what the selfish girl was doing to him in return. His soul was being crushed to the max right at that moment. Anger was building up in his veins, quickly becoming what he recognized as rage.

The boy didn't even think. He channeled all the anger and emotion inside of him into his arm. He threw the engagement ring as far as it would go. Off, it swooshed through the air. Soaring over the edge of the mighty golem. Aden didn't even care. The emotion inside of him was too much to bear, a knife cutting through his heart from the inside. _Something wanted to get out_. But the boy held back. He felt it was 'weak' of a warrior to show any pain or emotion. Aden didn't regret throwing the ring into the ocean, not even when he heard it hit the water. It was where the thing belonged.

Something new washed over the boy and his broken heart. More than pain, he felt completely out of control of his emotions anymore. Something else was showing in his face now. _Despair_. The boy was more than just _sad._ He was thoroughly overcome with _anguish_. Aden felt his shoulders jumping, his breath jumped with it. He shuddered. He couldn't stop this feeling, and it wouldn't stop coming. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt something moist roll down his cheek.

Was he crying? No, it couldn't be, Aden hadn't cried since he was at the most 10 years old. But it kept coming. Another warm tear streaked down his other cheek. It felt so wrong, yet relieving to cry. The tears kept coming, the boy couldn't make them stop. Here he was. The Dragon Knight. Sobbing like a small child. Tears streamed out of his blue eyes, which he occasionally shut, only to cause more tears to fall. He pulled in short shaky breaths, occasionally allowing a small whimper to escape his lips. He couldn't just keep crying like this! He had to pull himself together!

Aden caught something moving through his tear-blurred vision. The boy took a deep but shaky breath inward. The figure was moving closer to Ymir.

_ Dammit!_

Whoever it was had better not seen him cry a few seconds ago.

"W-who's there?" Aden called before him, trying to sound as natural as possible.

"It's Sonja!" A figure replied.

_Double dammit!_

What was she doing here? The boy quickly wiped his cheeks with his sleeve and got up to greet her. No matter what she did to him, he still like to be around her. Her simple presence cheered him up.

"So, I'm guessing you heard the news?" Sonja beamed, climbing off of the island and into the giant golem.

Aden froze, he had no idea whatsoever how to respond to that, he remained silent.

"...Well, if you didn't know already," Sonja began wryly, "James and I are getting married."

Aden twitched, he didn't want to hear it again, "That's fantastic."

Sonja tilted her head as she walked up to the boy, there was something different about his face, "Are you... okay?"

"I'm fine," Shit! Could she see that he was crying? The boy turned away.

"You sound just like you did when I told you that James and I were dating," Sonja realized, putting a hand on Aden's shoulder, "Are you unhappy?"

"I said I was fine!" His Adam's apple jumped as he shouted.

Sonja grabbed her friend by the shoulders, turning him around, "I know you're hiding something! You've always been like this!" Sonja saw how red the boys eyes were, "Are you crying!?"

Aden threw the girl off of him, knocking her to the ground with a thump, "_I said I was fine!_" He yelled in anger, feeling tears in his eyes again.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds, registering what had just happened. Aden felt his face turning red. He hadn't meant to hurt her. He had gotten angry again and he lost control. Sonja felt her heart breaking. She had never wanted to see him like this. Ever. The boy rubbed his mouth, rethinking his hostile actions while tears threatened to fall from his eyes. Aden knew that he loved her with all of his heart. He could feel his passion thumping hard against his chest. _What could he possibly do to make her realize that he didn't just love her like a friend?_ Then it hit him.

"I know you're not okay," Sonja said softly, tears now stinging her own eyes.

The girl got up from the ground. She cautiously inched over to him, wanting to comfort him.

"Are you angry because—" Sonja was silenced at Aden's quick grab to her shirt.

The boy stared into her silenced eyes. Fear crept into both of their faces. What the heck had just come over him?

"_Please don't hurt me..._" Sonja whimpered, tears coming to her own eyes.

The boy just couldn't help seeing her be sad too. Aden thrust her head into his, smashing his lips against his. Sonja's eyes widened until you could see the very edges of her eyes, she was utterly shocked. A surge of ecstasy rippled through their excited lips. Sonja fought back for an instant, even crying a bit behind her lips, but she eased into it. _This felt different. _Aden never wanted this moment to end. This was what he had wanted to do to her for _years_. And now it was happening. The most shocking thing of all, he felt Sonja kiss him back. The boy could barely hold back now, parting his lips over hers, kissing her harder than he ever thought he could before. _And yet she still kissed back_. After what seemed like ages, their lips parted.

Neither of the two said a word. Sonja fell to the ground in a slump as Aden released his grip on her collar. Her hand touched her burning lips where he had kissed her, feeling them all over. Aden turned his back on her again, feeling satisfied, but a bit lost now that their relationships would never be the same.

"That's why I'm _not _okay..." Aden's voice cracked as he felt sadness rushing over him once again.

The tears stung his eyes as he heard Sonja begin to break down behind him. He knew he had hurt her. Her small sobs stung at his heart. He felt another tear fall from his eye.

"_Why did I kiss you back!?_" She sobbed quietly, her body shaking

"Because when we were kids, we made a promise to get married!" Aden shouted, turning back towards the girl who sat hunched over in the grass, cupping her mouth.

Sonja could only cry, she could here in his voice that he was in tears too, "_But... I love James..._"

Infinite tears seemed to fall from their eyes as they simply stood. They stood watching the other cry.

"I've never seen you cry like this before," Sonja raised her body for the ground and turned to leave the golem, "You're a real idiot sometimes, Aden."

Aden blinked as he watched her go. He knew she would hate him forever, and would be running off to her sweet James in a matter of seconds. _What had he done!?_ It was going to take months to heal their broken and awry relationship now. Aden kicked the ground as hard as he could. Trying to stop his tears.

"Oh," Sonja sighed as she stepped off the golem, "You have to promise me you'll tell nobody that this ever happened."

With that, Aden watched the beautiful girl walk away into the darkness.

"_What have I done..." _Aden grunted, as he let himself collapse onto the cold, hard surface of Ymir.

**Well, I sure hope that that was a fair enough start to this account...!**

**Please remember to give feedback!**

**~ Brooke**


End file.
